This aspects of the disclosed embodiments concern a device for balancing the power supplied by electric generators that is particularly applicable to connecting such generators in parallel to supply power to an aircraft power-supply system.
Hydraulic generators with limited power are used to supply an aircraft flight control computer, and if a computer needs 100 W of power and four generators that can supply 25 W, full power must be drawn from each of the generators and done so in a balanced way.
However, it is not possible to connect such generators in parallel, and it is known that to have the currents supplied accumulate, such generators must be combined with DC/DC voltage converters that lower the voltage (DC/DC Buck converters in English) composed of regulation loops, so that the converter outputs can then be connected in parallel.